A business or residential customer may access the Internet using a DSL, cable, or fiber modem/gateway supplied by a Broadband Service Provider (BSP). This gateway may also have an integrated wireless access point (AP), or there might be a separate wireless AP connected to the Ethernet port of the gateway, providing Internet access to WiFi devices throughout a house/premise. In large areas, the gateway may not be able to provide complete WiFi coverage to the premise. In such a scenario, the customer may complain about having insufficient WiFi coverage and request a solution to this issue from the BSP. The BSP may suggest that the customer use one or more additional wireless APs to improve the WiFi coverage. There is a need for systems, methods, and devices to assist the BSP and the customer to improve upon and make efficient the setup and configuration of a new AP.